A Chance to Change
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: "I'm not just giving you a second chance Davis, I'm giving you the chance to make yourself better than who you are now. So do you want the ticket?". Davis and Veemon heard how their friends were talking behind their backs but after stumbling into a mysterious train station, their lives are about to be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In a Japanese city known as Odaiba, a mahogany haired boy wearing a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on his head, a dark blue jacket over a grey turtleneck and a pair of light brown shorts was running down the hallways of his elementary school with a blue dragon that had yellow markings under his eyes and a 'V' on his head and a white abdomen sitting on his shoulder.

The brunet boy was running towards the school's computer laboratory to meet with their other friends since he was part of a special group of children called the Digidestind, who were partnered to creatures known as Digimons. Recently, the Digidestind had just defeated a powerful evil digimon called Armaggedemon and were now planning on heading to the Digital World, the home of the Digimons to make sure everything is alright.

"Aw man, I am so late this time! Everyone going get angry at me!" the goggled boy groaned as he just reached the computer lab door and was about to turn the handle when they heard voices from the other side.

"Davis is late again" sighed a small brunet boy wearing a brown shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

This caught Davis' attention and he presses his ear against the door to listen closely to the conversation.

"Argh, why is he always late?!" growled a lavender haired girl with glasses wearing green T-shirt with long white sleeves and a pair of blue shorts.

"Maybe he's still in soccer practice at the soccer field but you know how he's going to be gloating to all of us about how good he's such a good player and the latest goal he scored" said a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow V-neck over a red shirt and a pair of green shorts.

"Yeah, he always think his the best player that ever existed but he's nowhere near as good as Tai is" said a girl with brown hair wearing a pink blouse with a red line at the left side and a pair of light brown shorts.

'What? Kari thinks I'm a horrible soccer player?' Davis mentally gasps in shock as he continues to listen to his friend talk behind his back.

"Davis always so full of himself, big deal that he was the one that got to armor digivolve first, I'm sure Angemon could of saved Kari from Monochromon" the blond stated, gaining a nod of agreement from and orange and white hamster with bat wings for ears.

'But Patamon couldn't digivolve because of the dark spires' the brunet boy countered in his head.

"Yeah but Davis isn't the only one that head is getting bigger, ever since Veemon got to second armor digivolve he has been getting more and more arrogant, its annoying" an bird covered in red feather.

Veemon, who was sitting on his partner's head so that he could listen to the conversation, frowned from hearing that the other digimons also think badly about him.

"Sometimes I wonder why those two are part of our team. They do nothing but hold us down and cause problems that waste our time" the lavender haired girl stated coldly.

Davis and Veemon silently gasp in shock from hearing those words and try to hold back the tears in their eyes.

"I agree with Yolie, why do we even keep those two anyway?" asks the small brunet in annoyance.

"Because they're the most powerful of all of us and they're close friends to Ken and Wormon" the blond answered.

That was the last straw and Davis ran away from the computer lab with Veemon still on his shoulder. As the duo leave the schoolyard, they bump into a group of teenagers that were part of the first Digidestind.

"Davis?!" called out a brunet boy with a weird hairdo wearing a green high school jacket and matching pants but it fell upon deaf ears as the younger brunet continues to run down the street without even giving a second glance back.

Davis ran aimlessly as his tears cloud his vision but he eventually stopped after his legs started feeling like they were going to fall off at any moment.

"They don't care about us at all? Even after all the things we did?" the brunet sobbed as he double over to catch his breath from all the running.

"Not just them, even the digimons didn't like us" Veemon cried at how his supposed friends thought of him.

"You sound troubled. Is there something I can help you with?" asks a monotone voice. The duo quickly turned their heads to the source and saw a man wearing worn light brown cap, a black balaclava that covers his whole head except the area from one eye to the other, a worn light brown jacket over a black sweater, a worn pair of light brown pants and matching pair of gloves.

"W-Who are you?" Davis stuttered as he furiously wipes away the tears.

"My name is not important but what I can give you is" the man said before taking out a gold train ticket from his jacket. "This ticket will change your lives forever" he said as he hands the golden ticket to the brunet but he was hesitant to accept it.

"Change our lives? What are you talking about?" Davis asks getting a strange feeling from the man in front of him.

"Your teammates don't respect you" the older man stated, gaining shocked looks from the duo. "I'm giving you a chance to change that, Davis Motomiya and Veemon" he said while staring at them with his cold, dead crimson eyes that had a golden tint in them.

"How did you know our names?".

"I know a lot of things about you and the others, which is why I'm giving you this ticket. It's time for a new beginning Davis".

Davis was still hesitant at taking the ticket and turns his gaze to his partner. "What do you think Veemon? Should we take the ticket?" he asks the dragon.

"I only want what's good for you Davis. If you think taking this guy's offer is the best idea, then go for it" Veemon said with an assuring look in his eyes.

The brunet stares at the ticket and after a while takes it from the man. Suddenly the sound of train whistle blows around them and only then did the duo notice that they were in an abandon train station.

"You made the right decision Davis but I must warn you, that where you're going is a dangerous place but it will make you better than what you are now. Just remember, after you get out of the train remember where the station is because it's the only way for you to go back and you can only ride the train if you have a golden ticket" the man said as a midnight black train stops at the station and opens one of its carriage doors.

"W-Wait, we're leaving now?" Davis gasps in shock.

"Yes Davis, you have to go now. Bring nothing but the clothes on your back, your digivice and D-Terminal and your partner, everything else must be left behind".

The brunet was starting to have doubt about leaving his life to go for the adventure the man had given him but he then takes off the goggles that he had cherish since the begin of his adventure until now.

"Okay, I'll go but can you give this back to Tai? I want to earn my own goggles" the young boy said as he hands his former idol's goggles to the older man.

"I understand Davis and I wish you and Veemon luck on your adventure" the man said, keeping the treasured item into his jacket.

With that said, the duo walks out of their old life and into a life changing journey while the mysterious man turns around and leaves just as the door closed between them. The train blows its whistle once before moving down the track into a dark tunnel with its passengers to an unknown location for who knows how long.

(2 Year Later)

In the very same train station, the mysterious crimson eyed man was standing near the tracks and waiting patiently for something to arrive. Suddenly he hears a loud whistle coming down from the tunnel at his right and he turns to see the same midnight black train approach the platform.

The train slowly stops dead and lets a puff of steam that covers both the train itself and the platform. When the steam disappears, it showed a boy with mahogany hair that was slightly unruly and reached his shoulders wearing a pair of dark blue goggles with dark red straps and golden tinted lenses around his neck, a red sleeveless jacket that was blue at the sides over a black tank top that was white on the left side, a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves and a pair of light green pants. Beside the brunet was a blue dragon with yellow markings under his eyes and a 'V' on his head, crimson lightning markings on both sides of his jaw and rings markings on his ears, a black 'X' on his chest, a white abdomen and black training grips on his arms.

"Welcome back Davis and Veemon, it's been two years" the man greeted in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, a really long and grueling two years" Davis mused as the duo walk up to the older man. "Can't wait to get home and finally get some actual sleep on my bed" he said before taking out the golden ticket and handing it to the other.

"No Davis, this ticket is yours to keep and it will help you one day in the near future" the man said, pushing the younger's hand back to him. "I believe it is now time for you to go back and show your teammates the new you" he said before turning around and leaving the platform.

"He's right. It's time for everyone to see our hard work, come on Veemon" Davis said as he and his partner walk towards the exit to confront their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In a park at the center of Odaiba, all the second generation Digidestind except Davis and Veemon were sitting at a picnic table waiting for the members of the older generation to arrive. Today was the anniversary of the day the Digidestind had saved both the Real World and the Digital World from MaloMyotismon. But no one there was really in a celebrating mood, since they were all troubled by the disappearance of a certain goggled boy.

"You guys look down in the dumps" said a voice. The group of young teenage and their digimons turn to see a group of older teenagers with their digimons.

"Yeah, it's been really boring without Davis and Veemon around to crack a joke every now and then. I wonder why they disappear" asks TK, who was wearing an orange shirt over a black turtleneck and a pair of yellow shorts.

"Well it better be for a good reason, how could they just up and leave all of us for two years?" Yolie, who was wearing a red beret, a dark blue V-neck over a green shirt and a pair of jeans, asks no one in particular.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't be thinking about why they disappeared and celebrate the day we saved the world from MaloMyotismon" said a dark haired boy wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of brown shorts.

"Don't you mean the day _I_ saved the world from MaloMyotismon, my genius friend?" mused a voice above everyone. The Digidestind turned their heads to the source and saw Davis sitting crossed legged on a tree branch with an amused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Tai, who was wearing a dark blue jersey and a pair of light brown shorts, asks his former protégé.

"Don't tell me you all forgot about us. Now that just sad" the younger brunet sighed with a playful hurt look on his face just as Veemon appears while hanging by his legs on a branch above his partner.

"Veemon?!" exclaimed the Digidestind and their partners, watching as the blue dragon elegantly swings himself of the branch and lands on another branch.

"Wait; if you have Veemon then wouldn't that make you…" Izzy, who was wearing a green shirt with two yellow lines on the sides and a pair of dark red shorts, trailed off as his eyes widen from a realization.

"And here I thought that Ken was the only genius in the group" Davis mused before jumping down from his branch and landing smoothly onto the ground. "It's been a while, how are you guys?" he asks in a calm and slightly amused voice as his partner jumps down next to him.

"You're Davis, but where have you gone all this time?" Ken asks his best friend.

"Went on a little soul searching trip that a guy gave me. It does wonders to ones self-esteem".

"So that's what you've been doing all this time?! Do you know how worried we all were for you?!" Yolie shouted at the calm brunet.

"Oh you were worried for me? That's strange 'cause last I remembered, none of you thought that me and Veemon deserved to be part of the team" Davis countered, gaining gasps of shock from most of his former teammates.

"What are you talking about Davis? Why would you think that none of us want you in the team?" Ken asks since he was still schooling at Tamachi two years ago.

"Because I heard them say it two years ago at the computer lab!" the brunet hissed as he points an accusing finger at TK, Kari, Yolie, Cody and their digimons.

"They what?!" the other exclaimed in shock and turn their heads to the accused, who were looking down in shame.

"They said a lot of painful things about me and Veemon behind our backs…" Davis trailed off before taking a deep breath. "And that's why we're leaving the team" he said, shocking everyone except Veemon who was smiling at his partner.

"What?! You're quitting?!" the Digidestind exclaimed, accidentally gaining the attention of passersby.

"No, we're not quitting but going solo. Veemon and I had been through a lot these past two years and now we don't need you guys anymore, especially after how you treat us" the brunet said coldly before turning around and leaves the park to head home.

The group of humans and digimons stare at the retreating forms of their friends with widen eyes and gaping mouths.

"D-Did Davis just blow us off?" asks a girl with fiery orange hair wearing a jean jacket over a dark blue blouse and a green skirt.

"Okay guys, what did you do?" Tai asks the younger generation with a serious look on his face.

While the second generation Digidestind explained the entire situation to the older members, Davis and Veemon had just arrived outside their apartment and the brunet casually knocks on the door.

There were some shuffling noises at the other end of the door and it soon opens to reveal a young woman with spiky brown hair wearing a magenta top and a pair of black shorts.

"Hello" the older brunet greeted politely.

"Hello again Jun. I'm home" Davis mused as he gives a bow to his sister.

"How do you know my name?" Jun asks before her something clicked inside her head. "Wait, Davis?" she gasps in shock.

"I'm glad to see you too sis" the younger brunet mused before easily dodging a slap from the older brunet. "Now is that a way to treat your own younger brother's return?" he said as he picks up his partner and pushes his sister to the side before heading to his room.

Jun was speechless by Davis' new personality and wonders what happened during his disappearance as she watches the bedroom door close behind him. Meanwhile in said brunet's room, his partner jumps out of the boy's grip and flops down onto the bed while the boy in question was taking out pictures from his jacket before sticking them onto his noticeboard.

There were four pictures in total; the first one was a group of young preteens with their digimons, Davis was in the middle of the group wearing the same clothes that he wore when he first left for his adventure but his new goggles was on his head with Veemon, who looked like he did before they left the train station on his shoulder. Next to him was a boy with unruly caramel brown hair and crimson eyes wearing a pair of yellow goggles on his head, a blue hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants. Beside the boy was a red dinosaur with black markings and a white abdomen.

There was a blue haired half-Chinese boy wearing a orange vest over a grey shirt and a pair of brown pants next to the duo with a cream colored dog-bunny with green stripes and horn on his head sitting on his head. By the boy's legs was a small reddish brown haired girl that also looked half-Chinese wearing a pink traditional dress and she had a dog-bunny in her arms but this one was brown, had pink stripes and three horns on her head.

Beside the siblings was a brunet girl with her hair tied back into a side ponytail wearing a dress over a yellow shirt and she had a dog shaped hand puppet on one hand. Behind her was a tall lion that was standing on two legs wearing a pair of black pants and on the girl's shoulder was small white fairy with purple tipped ears.

Next to the brunet girl's legs was a younger girl with her brown hair tied into two ponytails wearing a pink sweater and dark pink skirt and a brunet boy wearing an orange sweater and a pair of blue pants. Standing protectively between the twins was a purple imp with a yellow smiley on his chest and a red bandana tied around his neck.

On the other side of Davis was girl with red hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail wearing a white T-shirt with a whole heart at the front and teal colored sleeves and a pair of jeans. Next to her was a yellow fox with purple gloves.

Beside the fox digimon was a brunet teenager wearing a brown sweater and a pair of jeans that had a large purple cyborg dragon with a metal mask covering his face standing behind him.

Next to the brunet were the last members of the group, which were a brunet boy wearing a green visor on his head, a black T-shirt with a yellow cross on the middle and a pair of yellow pants and a green haired boy wearing a light brown shirt over an orange T-shirt and a pair of brown pants. With the duo was a rust colored robot and a pink colored fairy with a red heart on his chest.

The picture was also sighed with 'Keep on following your dream, Davis and Veemon. –Takato Matsuki'.

The second picture was also filled with young preteens but in this group there were only three digimons in it, which were Veemon, a white chicken wearing a pink waistband and a yellow bunny with red pants. Davis was in the middle wearing the same clothes like the ones in the first picture and he was doing a three-way fist bump with a brunet boy wearing a backwards light green cap with silver goggles over it, a red jacket over a yellow T-shirt, a pair of light green gloves and a pair of green pants and a boy with long dark hair that was tied into a ponytail under his blue and grey camouflage bandana, a blue jacket over a yellow shirt and a pair of grey pants.

Near the trio was a blond girl wearing a lavender hat that was design in a way it look like it had cat ears, a lavender vest over a blue and white striped shirt and a lavender skirt, a small brunet boy wearing a large orange hat, a white shirt and a pair of green pants, a large set boy with brown hair wearing a blue jumpsuit and lastly a dark haired boy wearing a green shirt over a red shirt and a pair of grey pants.

This picture was also sighed like the first one. This on reads 'The warrior spirit will always burn inside you. –Takuya Kanbara'.

The third picture had the least amount of people in it with Davis in the middle again but he was now wearing the clothes he wore now with his goggles around his neck. He also had his arms over the shoulders of a teenage boy with his brown hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a red jacket over a black tank top and a pair of light brown pants and a blond boy wearing a green vest over a white shirt and a pair of black pants. At both sides of the trio was a young woman with magenta hair wearing a jean jacket over a magenta top and a pair of jean shorts and a dark haired boy wearing a pale yellow shirt, a green cloak and a pair of orange shorts with their arms over the brunet and blond to form a group hug.

While below the group, Veemon who looked like he did now was forming his own group with an orange dinosaur with red training grips on his arms, a blue wolf with red boxing gloves for hands, a pink flower with a green lower body and a small yellow plant on her head and a black falcon wearing a purple ninja vest.

The words signed on this picture was 'Go through life with the will and honor of a fighter! –Marcus Damon'.

The last picture had Davis in the middle like usual, giving double headlocks to a brunet teenage boy wearing a pair of green goggles on his head, a red jersey that was white at the right side with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a pair of grey shorts and a another brunet boy with a tuft of red hair wearing a blue V-neck with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star at the front and a yellow sun on his left shoulder and a pair of jean shorts.

Not far from the trio, Veemon and a purple dragon with a white 'X' on his head, white hands, a hammer for a tail and yellow wings wearing a red armor were laughing as the two unfortunate brunets try to escape the older brunet's grip.

While at the other side of the picture, a red dragon with a white abdomen, white hands and legs and black markings on his face wearing a yellow scarf and a blond boy wearing a dark blue jacket over a black V-neck and a pair of dark jeans were watching the whole thing with an amused look on their faces.

At another part of the picture, a girl with long brunet hair that was tied into two ponytails wearing a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons and a pair of green shorts had her hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing while next to her, a blond boy wearing a yellow button up shirt and a pair of white pants was shaking his head at the trio antics. Next to the boy was a white and yellow mechanical digimon.

The picture had two signatures in it, one on the left was 'The flames of our friendship will burn forever. –Taiki Kudo' while the other one at the right was 'Until we meet again Superstar. –Tagiru Akashi'.

Davis had a sad smile on his face as memories of his time away with Veemon came to him. "I'm going to miss those guys, Veemon" he said absentmindedly as he digs into his pockets for something.

"Same for me, Davis. Those guys were better friends to us than our old teammates were. Too bad we didn't live in their world, it'd be nice to see them again" Veemon sighed as he curls himself next to the pillow.

"Yeah but that's life Veemon. You don't get things handed to you, you have to earn it" the brunet said, taking out two devices from his jacket pocket and puts them by his bedside table. "Now go get some sleep, tomorrow we have to go the most grueling challenge that life could offer… High School" he sighed as he lies down on the bed and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A few days had pass since the reunion at the park and none of the Digidestind and their digimons had seen the newly returned duo at all. This worried them as they wanted to apologize for what happened at the computer lab two years ago.

Now the Digidestind, both old and new were walking together to their school, Odaiba High but they wave goodbye to Armodillomon and Cody, who was still too young to attend high school as they pass by Odaiba Elementary.

The group enters the school front gate early and decided to relax at the bleachers by the school field with their digimons. Since the existence of digimon had been reveal to humans, the Digidestind are allowed to bring their partners to school but they were not allowed into the classrooms.

"So what are we going to do about Davis?" Tai asks the group as he does a few tricks with a soccer ball.

"I don't know. Davis and Veemon had gone on an adventure of their own and came back as two completely different people" Ken said.

"You're right Ken. Davis didn't talk the same way he did two years ago. Whatever happened during their trip really change them" Sora said to the former Digimon Emperor.

Suddenly a voice called out "Watch out!". The Digidestind turn to the source just in time to seen a soccer ball coming straight at them but a pair of hands appears out of nowhere and intercepted the ball.

"That was a close one" said the owner of the hands and the group saw that they belong to Davis who was wearing the green Odaiba High uniform and his goggles around his neck. The brunet kicks the soccer ball back to the field and turns towards the group. "You guys okay?" he asks them.

"Yeah, thanks for the save just now Davis" Tai said with gratitude.

"Davis! What are you doing here at the field?! We have to get to the principal's office before class starts remember?" called out a familiar voice, and then Veemon runs up to his partner.

"Damn, I almost forgot!" Davis said, face palming himself. "What time is it?" he asks no one in particular as he checks his watch that had a red body, a blue strap and a golden ring with digital code around the watch face. "We still got time Vee, let's go!" he exclaimed before picking up his partner and runs down the bleachers.

"Well that was weird" TK commented as the group watches the duo leaves the field and heads to the principal's office.

Later the school bell rings and the older and younger Digidestind split up into different groups as they head to their classes. Ken, TK and Kari went to the same classroom and waited as the students began to fill the room. The teacher came into the classroom a while later and places his books at the table in front of the class.

"Settle down class. Before I start today's class, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us" the man said as signals the person behind the door to enter.

The classroom door open and Davis walks into the room. "Hello, my name's Daisuke Motomiya but everyone calls me Davis" he introduced himself to the class while the teacher wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Aren't you the same Davis that helped stopped that giant purple bug creature at the harbor?" asks a boy in the class.

"The one and only" the goggled boy said humbly as he gives a courteous bow to everyone, which shocked the Digidestind.

"I heard that you ran away, was it true?" a girl asks.

"No, I didn't run away. I was called to help another group of up and coming heroes with their adventures. Now if all of you could kindly end this questioning session so we can get on with the class" the brunet said politely, gaining some groans of protest from members of the class.

"Now Mr. Motomiya, you can sit…" the teacher trailed off as he searches for a vacant desk. "…Next to Ms. Kamiya and Mr. Taikashi" he said.

'Just my luck, of all the places I have to sit it had to be the two people I don't really want to talk to' Davis groaned mentally as he walks to his desk. He avoids his former teammates' gazes as he sits down on his seat and takes out a note book.

The class went at an excruciatingly slow pace, which was why Davis was extremely grateful when the lunch bell had rang. He quickly ran out of the classroom and heads to his locker to keep his books.

After keeping his stuff, Davis went to the cafeteria to eat but as he was looking for some place to sit down a voice called out to him, "Davis, you can sit over here!".

The brunet turns to the source and saw the Digidestind sitting at a table by a corner. Seeing as how he has no other place to sit, the former leader lets out a sigh of annoyance and walks to the table.

"Look, I'm only sitting here because there's no other place to sit and I'm new to this school" Davis stated as he puts his food on the table and sits down with Veemon by his side.

"You're still mad at us huh?" TK sighed. "Look, Davis we know what we said was wrong and we're really sorry about it. These two years hadn't been the same without you and Veemon" he said.

"So now you miss us. What happened to 'they do nothing but hold us down and cause trouble that waste our time'?" the brunet hissed at the group.

"Come on Davis, they're sorry for saying all those things. What else is it going to take for you to forgive them?" Tai asks.

Before Davis could answer, the cafeteria doors open and a group of senior students walked in. Everyone in the cafeteria was trying to avoid eye contact with the group.

"Who are those guys?" Davis asks the Digidestind.

"The guy in front is Mike. He part of the school's martial arts club, while the rest of his gang come from different sports club across the school. They form into a group for the joy of hurting and bullying other kids" Sora explained.

"Why hasn't anyone try to stop them?".

"Because anyone that tries to do that normally ends up in the hospital" Matt said.

"Then why aren't you guys standing up against these guys?! You fought digimons that are a million times stronger than these chumps!".

"Yeah but our digimons were the ones that did the fighting. We don't want to cause an incident by using our digimons to fight a bunch of bullies" Yolie said.

"You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe I was so proud to lead you cowards!" Davis said in frustration as he gets up from his seat and turns around to confront the bullies.

"Davis, don't do it!" Kari said but it was too late the goggled boy was already nearing the group.

"Give me your money!" Mike yelled while holding a brunet boy by the collar of his jacket.

"B-But, I d-don't have any m-money" the boy stuttered with fear visibly clear in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear excuses! I want my money!" the brute said as he pulls back his fist but just as he was about to strike, something grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, let the guy go!" a voice ordered. Mike drops the boy and turns around to see that it was Davis who was holding his wrist.

"What the hell do you want?!" Mike yelled at the brunet's face.

"Firstly, you need to start taking breath mints. Your breath smells like a cat just shit in your mouth" Davis said non-chantingly, shocking everyone in the cafeteria even the bullies and the bullied boy. "And secondly, leave the guy alone. He did nothing wrong to you, so just let him go" he added.

"You dare insult me! I'll kill you for that!" Mike yelled as he tries to punch the brunet but it was easily stopped by the other's palm.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I was thinking of letting you guys easy but now I'll have to use force" Davis said before a charge of golden data surround his hand and he slowly begins to crush the bigger man's fist.

"Argh!" Mike screamed as he tries to get his fist out of the other's iron grip.

Davis released his grip before he broke any bones and does a swift hard kick to the other boy's man regions. The cafeteria was filled with 'oohs' from all the male students, knowing exactly what the bully was feeling as he falls face first onto the floor.

"Now…" Davis trailed off as he faces the remaining bullies. "Any of you want to try and take me on?" he asks with a smug look on his face.

Two bullies charge at the brunet but they were easily taken out by a kick to the stomach and a powerful left hook to the face. One of the remaining bullies grabbed a chair and swings it at the goggled boy but he jumps back and quickly kick the back of his knee before slamming the other's head on the table.

The last bully looks around for anything to use and picks up the closes thing to him, a cafeteria tray. When Davis saw the weapon, he gave his remaining opponent a 'are you serious?' look and said "Dude, I just fought a guy who was swinging a chair at me. Do you really think you could beat me with a tray?".

The guy attacks nonetheless but Davis easily disarms him by twisting his wrist and he slams the tray against the other's head before punching his fist through the thing and at the bully's face.

"Well that was messy" Davis sighed before turning towards the bullied boy. "Your safe now" he said as he extends a helping hand to the boy.

"T-Thanks" the other boy said, accepting the hand and gets up to his feet.

Davis walks away from the scene and throws the broken tray into a trashcan as he returns back to his seat where the Digidestind and their digimons were staring at him with utter disbelief in their eyes.

"Nice job at taking care of those bullies Davis!" Veemon cheered.

"Thanks Vee. I can't just stand by when innocents are in harm's way" Davis said before continuing to eat his lunch.

"Davis, how did you learn to fight like that?" Tai asks, still shock by how his former protégé could beat the bullies so easily.

"I met a lot of people who knew various kinds of martial arts and they taught me a few moves" the younger brunet shrugs his shoulders like it was a simple topic.

"Hmm, I'm starting to wonder what kind of people you met in your adventure" Izzy mused.

Davis said nothing as he continues to eat before the bell rang, signaling everyone to return to class.

Later, the final bell rang and all the students were leaving the school front gate. The Digidestind both old and new were gathering in front of the gate with their digimon while waiting for Cody and Armadillomon to arrive but during their wait, they saw Davis and Veemon about to walk out the school grounds when they were approached by the mysterious man.

"Davis, Veemon, enjoying your return I see" the man said in his usual monotone voice but his eyes showed a hint of amusement.

"It comes with its up and downs" Davis shrugged lazily. "Oh yeah, thanks again for helping me talk to my parents about the high school stuff and getting me registered to Odaiba High" he added with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome for that; it wasn't easy to make those fake documents" the older man said before his eyes began to turn serious. "But I'm not here for pleasantries. Trouble is brewing Davis and Veemon and it time for you two to save this dimension again" he said, which shocked the Digidestind that were listening to the conversation.

"Now this world is in danger? Man, fighting evil is a tiring job. What are we fighting this time huh?" the brunet sighed in frustration.

"Sorry Davis but just like before, I don't know what you are up against, you need to figure it out by yourself" the man said. "Oh, I almost forgot. The other teams will be coming here to aid you and the Digidestind with the threat" he added before turning to leave the area.

"The other teams are coming here? That's awesome!" Davis cheered with his fists in the air in excitement.

"I can't wait to see the other digimons!" Veemon cheered along with his partner.

"Come on Vee, let's go home and celebrate!".

"Okay but can you use someone else to carry us?".

"What? Why?" the brunet asks his partner.

"Because I carried you all over the place back in the other Digital Worlds, can't I get a break from carrying you home?" the blue dragon pleaded while giving his partner a sad puppy look.

"Urgh, fine! Man, us coming back here has made you lazy" the goggled boy groaned as he takes out a golden device with a teal colored screen and a white dial below it that had a white button in the middle.

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" the rookie pouted while his partner swings the golden device in the air, summoning holograms of a large collection of digimons.

"Now which one is really fast but doesn't attract any attention to us…" Davis trailed off as he looks through the collection. "Ah, here's a good one" he said before pointing his digivice in front of him. "Reload! ShadowRenamon!" he called out and in a flash of light, a tall black fox with red gloves appear in front of the duo.

"You called?" the fox asks in a calm tone.

"Yeah, can you give us a lift back to my apartment? Veemon won't do it for me 'cause he's feeling lazy today. I hope you don't mind" the brunet said, giving the dark digimon an apologetic smile.

"Of course I wouldn't mind" ShadowRenamon said before putting her paws on the duo's shoulders and fazed all of them out of sight.

"Did you just see that?" Tai asks no one in particular as the group continues to stare at where the duo once stood.

"Yeah but who was that guy?" Matt asks.

"I have no idea, but I'm more interested at what he said. Who are these other teams and what did he mean 'this dimension'?" Izzy asks with his hand on his chin.

"I think we should keep a close eye on Davis and Veemon. There's more to them now than meets the eyes" Ken suggested and got nods of agreement from everyone in the group.

Just then Cody and Armadillomon arrive at the front gate, both looking very tired. "Sorry we were late guys. We had to help the teacher with some stuff" the young brunet said apologetically.

"It's okay Cody but you guys just missed the most interesting thing just now" TK said before everyone informed him about the conversation they saw as they all walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

School went by at its usual slow pace and after the final bell had rang, everyone was heading back home. Among the people walking back home was Davis with his partner, Veemon on his shoulder but unbeknownst to the duo, the Digidestind had plan on meeting outside the Motomiya apartment building to follow the brunet.

Later at the apartment building, Tai and Kari that were now wearing their normal day clothes were waiting for the other Digidestind outside the apartment.

"Kari, Tai!" called out a voice and the siblings turned around to see Matt and TK walking towards them.

"Hey, guys! We're glad you made it, Davis and Veemon hadn't got out yet so there still some time for the others to arrive" Tai informed his best friend.

"That's good to hear" TK sighed with relief as the small group began their wait.

Moments later, the other Digidestind slowly arrive before the duo they were following got out of his apartment.

"Man, they're taking a lot of time to come out" Tai groaned, leaning against a wall.

Suddenly, Davis and Veemon come out of the apartment staircase and start walking down a street away from the others. The Digidestind followed the duo and it was boring at first but then they all heard a loud growl followed by screams of terror coming from a street.

They all turn their heads to the source and saw a giant red dinosaur and a green dinosaur attacking several cars in the street.

"Tyrannomon and Tuskmon, both champions, we might need to pitch in and help Davis and Veemon with this" Izzy said after scanning the two digimons in front of them.

The Digidestind nods in agreement and took out their digivices but Davis had beaten them to it, taking out a rectangular black digivice with a green screen, a golden line, a light signal on the left side and a card slot on the right side while golden data surround the brunet's hand.

"D.N.A. Charge!" Davis called out as he placed his data covered hand on top of the black device and fires a stream of data at his partner.

"Veemon digivolves to… ExVeemon!"

Standing in Veemon's place was a bigger blue dragon with black grips, a yellow 'V' on his head, yellow markings behind his eyes, a metal horn on his head, crimson ring markings on his ears, crimson lightning markings at the sides of his jaw, a black 'X' on his white chest, white tattered wings and a long blue tail.

"These guys are only champions so it won't be that hard for you defeat them" Davis said confidently before his partner crossed his arms in front of his chest, which then started glowing black instead of its usual orange glow.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon fires a black 'X' that hits Tyrannomon dead on with so much force, he was blown back and crashes into Tuskmon. The blue dragon lets out a powerful punch at the side of Tyrannomon's face before knocking him down with an uppercut. Tuskmon struggles to push the greatly weaken Tyrannomon of his back, leaving an opening to ExVeemon.

"What should I do now Davis?" the blue dragon asks, his gaze not leaving his two opponents.

Davis said nothing as he takes out his Xros Loader and scans the two digimons for a moment. "Finish them" he said non-chantingly, shocking the Digidestind.

ExVeemon nodded his head and charges another Vee Laser attack. In a flash of black light, Tyrannomon and Tuskmon were turned into a cloud of data particles. The Digidestind and their digimons stares at the duo in front of them in utter disbelief as they watch the remains of their enemies leave to return back to the Digital World.

"That was an easy fight. You up for some burgers, Vee?" Davis asks his partner that he de-digivolved back into Veemon.

"I'm game for a burger or two" the blue dragon shrugged before the duo turns to leave the former battlefield.

"Davis, Veemon! How could you two just casually kill other digimons without any remorse for what you've done?!" yelled a voice behind the duo.

Davis and Veemon turn around to see the Digidestind and their digimons with either shocked looks or in Tai, Matt and TK's case, enraged looks on their faces.

"Well, answer me!" Tai yelled at his former protégé.

"Because it's part of my job, those digimons were giving off weird readings that didn't seem normal for a digimon so I had to destroy them before any harm was done to the Human World" Davis explained.

"But why did you have to destroy them?! You could've at least send them back to the Digital World!" TK yelled.

"Old habits die hard I guess" the brunet shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, you've killed other digimons before this?" Kari gasps.

"So many I kind of lost count" the goggled boy said, causing the Digidestind to look at them with horrified look on their faces. "Now if you could be so kind, me and Veemon have to get going" he said before leaving with his partner on his shoulder.

"Davis and Veemon had killed a lot of digimons. What happened to the Davis that wouldn't hurt a helpless digimon?" Kari gasps in shock.

"I don't know Kari, but there is something seriously weird going on. We should go home for now and figure out what to do tomorrow" Tai said and got nods of agreement from everyone before they split up to head home.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were at a burger restaurant eating some burgers and relaxing when suddenly the brunet's watch started beeping. The goggled boy scarves down his burger before pressing a button on the watch, which brings up a holographic screen that showed an email.

'Davis, Veemon, the others will be here by tomorrow. Meet at the park after school for a meeting of the leaders. Remember to bring Tai and Agumon with you.

-You know who'.

"Who sent the email, Davis?" Veemon asks after finishing his second burger.

"It's from he who is yet to be named. He says the others will be here tomorrow and he wants a leaders meeting at the park, meaning I have to bring Tai and Agumon with us" Davis smirked as he turns off the holographic screen.

The duo finished eating their meals and leaves the restaurant to prepare for tomorrow.

The next day, the Digidestind and their digimons were relaxing at by a tree minding their own business. They were thinking over everything that happened yesterday. The group was so caught up with their discussion; they did not notice Davis and Veemon walking up to them.

"Tai, Agumon, we need to talk to you about something very important" the goggled boy asks in a serious tone.

Everyone could tell from his tone that this was important and all the humans and digimons leave with the exception of Tai and Agumon.

"Okay Davis and Veemon, what did you wanted talk about?" Tai asks his protégé.

"I have some friends coming over that I'm going to meet at the park after school and I need to bring you and Agumon with me" Davis said.

"Are these friends we're meeting the same ones that you met during your two year adventure?" the older brunet asks.

"They are. Oh, and remember to wear your goggles for the meeting" the goggled boy said before leaving the area to get to class.

Later the final bell had rang and the Digidestind were gathering at the front gate like usual but they were shock to find Tai with his old goggles on his head as he and Agumon walk to them.

"Why are you wearing your goggles Tai?" Sora asks the brunet.

"Davis and Veemon are meeting some of their friends at the park and he said that he has to bring me and Agumon along. The goggles are part of the requirements to go to the meeting I guess" Tai shrugged just as Davis and Veemon arrive.

"Come on Tai, the others will be waiting for us" the younger brunet said before leaving the front gate with his partner on his shoulder.

"Guys, I want you to follow me and Davis as we go to the meeting and try to get as much information you can from it" the older brunet said before leaving with Agumon to catch up to Davis and Veemon.

The Digidestind and their digimons waited until Cody and Armadillomon arrive before heading to the park while informing the youngest member of the group about the plan.

The group soon arrives at the park and saw Davis, Tai, Veemon and Agumon waiting by a bench. They sneak their way to a few bushes that were near the foursome.

"Man, Davis, where are these friends of yours? I'm getting a little bored here" Tai groaned from his position at the bench.

Suddenly a large knight wearing white and red armor falls down from the sky and lands in front of the small group. The knight stands up and turns to the two leaders with his red cape getting blown back slightly by the wind.

"Hey there Takato and Guilmon, you two enjoying the sights?" Davis mused.

"Of course Davis, this place is a lot different than what we saw on TV back at our dimension" Gallantmon said in dual voices that were childish and raspy. Red data cocoons the knight and soon he was replace by a teenage boy with unruly caramel brown hair wearing a crimson hooded jacket with two golden lines at both sides over a white V-neck that had a crimson triangle with three smaller triangles at the front, a pair of yellow goggles around his neck and a pair of jeans and red dinosaur with black markings and a white abdomen.

"Whoa, where did that guy and digimon come from?" Matt gasps from the duo's sudden appearance.

"Nice clothes Takato, the hazard symbol on the shirt is a nice touch" Davis complimented.

"Thanks Davis, my girlfriend spent days and lots of accidental finger pricking to make this shirt for me" Takato said as he and the red saurian walk up to the foursome.

"Well you look at that, the great Takato Matsuki that got all the girls in Shinjuku hot on his heels is no longer single! Who's the lucky lady, Takato?" Davis joked, playfully nudging the Tamer of Hazard with his elbow.

"Man, are you guys are having fun without me?" groaned a voice above everyone. They look up to see a large man wearing red dragon like armor with a long tail and orange fiery wings, land near the bench. The newcomer was cocoon in bars of data before he was replaced by a brunet boy wearing a backwards light green cap with a pair of silver goggles over it, a red jacket with yellow and orange flames at the bottom over a yellow turtleneck, green gloves and a pair of dark green pants.

"Takuya, how's it going man?" Davis asks as he greets the other boy with a fist bump.

"It's been great Davis, though I still can't believe I'm visiting another dimension".

"That's normal, you'll get used to it after a while".

"Davis, Veemon, it been a while since we last saw each other!" called out a voice as a tall boy with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing a dark red jacket that was white at the side over a black tank top and a pair of green pants appears from a part of the park with an Agumon with red training grip by his side.

"Marcus and Agumon! I'm glad to see you guys too!" Davis called out as the two brunets traded playful punches to the shoulder.

"Superstar!" called out another voice and the group turned to see two brunet teenagers running towards them. One of the boys had slightly spiky brown hair and was wearing a pair of green goggles on his head, a red jersey that was white at the left side and a yellow line at the bottom and a pair of grey shorts while the other boy had brown hair with a red tuft of hair at the front wearing a blue V-neck with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star at the front and a yellow sun on his left shoulder and a pair of jean shorts.

"Taiki, Tagiru!" Davis called out before giving the duo a double headlock.

"Not this again, Superstar" Tagiru groaned as both him and Taiki try to get out of the older brunet's iron grip.

In a flash of light, a red mechanical with black markings, white arms, legs and abdomen and a yellow scarf and a purple dragon with a white 'X' on his head, white hands, a hammer for a tail and yellow wings wearing a red armor appear next to the brunets.

"Gumdramon, King Shoutmon, it great to see you two again" Veemon said, giving a bow to the red dragon.

"Same here, Veemon" Shoutmon said as he shakes the other dragon's hand.

"Hey Davis, you mind introducing me to your friends?" Tai finally spoke up after a while, once he notices that there were no more people coming.

"Oh, I forgot that you two were here. This is Takato Matsuki, the Tamer of Hazard and his partner, Guilmon" Davis said, gesturing to Takato and his partner. "The guy with the cap is Takuya Kanbara, the Legendary Warrior of Fire and instead of having a digimon partner he turns into a digimon" the brunet said, pointing to Takuya who gave a simple wave. "That is Marcus Damon, the Ultimate Fighter of Japan and his partner, which happens to be an Agumon" he said, gesturing to Marcus who gave a nod while his partner waved to the duo. "The remaining two are Taiki Kudo and his protégé, Tagiru Akashi. The two dragons are their partners, Shoutmon and Gumdramon" he finished pointing to the remaining humans and digimons.

"Hi, my name's Tai Kamiya and this is my partner Agumon" Tai introduced to the group.

"Oh, so you're Tai. You look very different in person" Takato said.

"Of course he would, Takato. The anime back at your dimension ended just after I defeated Armageddemon" Davis pointed out.

"Good, you're all here" said a voice. Everyone turns their heads to the source and saw the mysterious man walking to the small group.

"Okay mask man, why did you bring us here and what is going on?" Marcus asks.

"Firstly, let me properly introduce myself to all of you" the man said before he pulls of his clothes to reveal a tall man wearing a black and silver armor, a silver cannon on a black clawed gauntlet at his left arm, a black clawed gauntlet at his right arm, black armor with silver outlines at his legs, a black dragon helmet with silver fangs and a black faceguard. "My name GranDramon, I am a Hybrid digimon like the Warrior of Flame and as for why I brought you here, there is a strange powerful evil brewing in this dimension and it will take all of you and your respective teams to defeat it" the newly reveal digimon explained.

"Is there anything you know about this evil?" Takuya asks.

"No unfortunately, you will need to keep your eyes and ears open for any signs of evil".

"We understand GranDramon but why did you call us leaders to this meeting when you could save time by telling everyone at one time" Davis pointed out.

"Because there is something I want to inform only you, the leaders of every type of Digidestind team in the multiverse and the others must not know of this" GranDramon said, which caused that dimension's Digidestind to move closer to listen better to the conversation but one of them accidentally snaps a twig in the process.

"Huh? Who's there?" Takato called out as he turns his head to the direction of the sound.

"What is it Takatomon?" Guilmon asks his partner, accidentally gaining everyone attention.

"I think we're not alone" the brunet said before sniffing the air like a dog. "There's a lot of people, both human and digimon but I don't how many exactly" he said after a while.

"Come out and show yourself before we make you come out!" Takuya called out before his fists started to burst into flames.

"What are we going to do guys?!" Yolie whispered in a panicking tone as the hiding group tries to hide deeper into the bushes.

"We better get out of here before they start searching the bushes" Sora suggested before everyone nodded their heads in agreement and quickly leaves the park.

"I think who ever that where hiding in the bushes are gone now because I don't smell them any more" Takato said after sniffing the air again.

"Good, now we can continue with our meeting" GranDramon said, returning all the leaders and their digimons' attention back to him. "Remember all of you, what I am going to tell you is very important and it must stays among us until the time has come for us to tell the others" he said, getting nods of agreement from the brunets. "The main reason I only called all of you here is…".


End file.
